Alchemic Hedgehog
by Shippo's Ramen
Summary: Ed and Al go to Knothole through a special Transmutation Circle and...Well, Just try it okay? I honestly have NO idea how to describe it. FMAXSonic SatAM Crossover! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or Sonic in any way, shape, or form.**

**Author's Note-I had ALOT of help from a friend on this chapter. **

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A HEDGEHOG COULD SWALLOW HIM IN ONE GULP!?"

Alphonse Elrich looked up from the book he was reading. He knew letting his brother going to see Mustang about their last mission was a bad idea. The loud bang that followed that yell confirmed his thoughts.

'Why brother?' Al mentally asked himself. He began wondering if he should take Ed away on vacation somewhere. It would take away the stress of working for Mustang, and, if they were lucky, help Ed grow at least an inch. Too much stress on the body and/or mind could cause a stunt in growth. It was barely two minutes before Edward came storming into the room, with his veins twitching.

"Brother, would you please calm down?" Al asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Give me a break Al, I'm not in the mood," the blondhaired teen growled, "I'm goin' to the library and to blow off some steam."

Al mentally sighed. At least his brother wasn't going to try and wreck Mustang's office anymore then he probably already did.

(In the Library)

When Al got to the Library, Ed was sitting on the floor with tons of books around him. Al decided to join him in looking for a book. He picked up a random book and looked at the title. It was called 'Transportation Circles'.

"Hey Brother? I think you should try this one." Al handed him the book.

Ed looked at the book and grinned. He flipped through the pages and found what he was looking for. It was a complex and intricately designed Transmutation Circle. He took a marker from a nearby desk and began drawing the circle in the middle of the room. When he finished, he stood inside the circle.

"If you want to come with me then you better come stand in the circle." Ed told Al.

"Why brother? Where are you-" Al stopped because he saw a look in his brother's eye. One he knew all too well. Ed was about to do something drastic.

"I was thinking, if this circle can really transport you somewhere, then why couldn't we use it to send us to the Gate?""What?!'"Think about it! If we got to the Gate, we could learn where to find the Philosopher's stone!"

Alphonse was stopped in his train of thought. That could work... but...

"And, since we're not trying to bring a human to life, we won't lose any more of our bodies..."

Alphonse stepped into the circle. Ed clapped his hands and continued talking before slamming his hands down onto the circle.

The circle was activated and the two brothers found themselves hurdling towards the Gate.

Al was barely paying attention to what his brother was saying, only that bit he really heard. Something felt... off about trying this."Brother, I don't think this is working!" Al said.

"You're right, we're never gonna be able to stop in time before we crash into the Gate!" Ed agreed.

They both braced themselves for the hit. Ed barely opened one eye as they approached. What happened next, had him stunned: they completely passed by the Gate! They had come close to crashing into it but not close enough. Edward slowly lowered his arms and blinked. This was anything but the Gate or Central. Around him was a village made entirely of wood in a forest, far more lush than anything forest he had ever seen in his life.

"Brother, where are we?"

Ed looked over his shoulder to confirm that his brother was behind him. Mentally sighing in relief, Edward slowly looked around more. These huts were fairly sized and could fit quite a few people. However, in his sightseeing, he failed to realize a pair of young eyes had spotted them.

"I've gotta warn everyone!" the young voice gasped almost silently.

"Where is everyone?" Ed asked Al.

"I'm not sure, they could be anywhere," Al muttered.

DING! DING! DING!

The sound of a bell could be heard somewhere in the village.

"OVERLANDER! THERE'S AN OVERLANDER IN THE VILLAGE!"

"What the?"

Almost in a heartbeat, all the doors sprang open. Ed and Al were shocked at what came out. Not humans but what looked like large animals, most likely chimeras of sorts. Whatever they were, none of them looked very happy, most of them had pitchforks, ropes, and knifes.

"Run for it Al!" Ed ordered before clapping his hands together. He placed them on the ground, causing a small gap between them and the crowd to appear.

"That should keep them busy for a while!" Ed smirked as he ran after Alphonse.

"Not so fast!"

The Elrich brothers stopped when the source of the voice appeared in front of them. It was a tiny orange fox holding a long piece of rope in one of his gloves hands.

"Now I'm gonna make it easy one you," the fox said in a young voice, "Either come quietly or I'm gonna hafta use force!"

"Sorry but I think we're gonna have some trouble with you reaching us!" Edward growled as he clapped his hands together. He created a gap like he did with the other chimeras, thinking that it would be enough to keep the fox away.

"That should do it."

"You're not from around here," the fox said, "Because if you were you would have known about this!"

Fox ran towards and jump when he neared the edge. Edward had readied himself, thinking the fox had attempted to jump over. If the fox fell, he'd use his alchemy to catch him. But the fox never fell.

"Brother, look!" Alphonse said pointing at the fox.

The fox was in the air, somehow spinning his tail, allowing him to stay aloft. Both brothers were too shocked to even move.

"Surprised?" the fox asked his hands on his hips, I've got another one for ya!"

In a second, the fox was nosediving straight at them. Before he crashed into them, he veered off to the side. He then began to fly around them several times. It was about the fifth go around did either of the brother understand what he was doing: he was tying them up!"Anouncing her royal highness: Princess Sally Acorn!"

"Princess?" Ed wondered.

The figure that stepped forward looked nothing like a princess. She was a squirrel wearing only a par of blue boots and a vest.

"Are these them?" she asked in a mature voice?

"Yes Aunt Sally, I rang the bell when I saw 'em," the fox who had captured them said.

"Aunt? You've gotta be kidding me," Ed mumbled under his breath.

The "princess", pulled out a small object from her boot, pressed something on it, and said,

"Nicole, bioscan the one in the suit of armor and then the one with the blond hair."

Ed's eyes widened as he was scanned, when they did Al, there'd be nothing inside to scan!

Alphonse was scanned. "Error. No life form detected."

Sally narrowed her eyes and tackled Al causing him to fall over.

"Help me brother! Get her off of me!"

"AL!" Ed quickly transmuted his Automail and cut through the ropes. He ran at Sally and was knocked down by a blue blur! He looked around and saw a blue hedgehog, a walrus, and a rabbit with robotic limbs. The hedgehog glared at him.

"You take care of that Swatbot Sal. I got the little guy."

Ed twitched. The hedgehog had absolutely NO idea what he was in for now.

"WHO'S SO SHORT HE'S ONLY KNEE HIGH TO AN ANT!?" Ed bellowed. But since Al was a bit preoccupied at the moment, there was nobody to keep him from obliterating the hedgehog.

He ran at him with incredible speed and socked him in the face while he was surprised at his outburst. The hedgehog flew back a few feet and hit the ground. He got up and rubbed his cheek.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Hedgehog!" He curled into a ball and shot at him while spinning. Ed put up his Automail arm as a shield and the hedgehog bounced off, shredding his sleeve. The rabbit gasped and stared.

'_He's just like me!_' She thought. She took a deep breath,"HOLD YER' HORSES YAL'!" Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Bunnie? in case you haven't noticed, we have Overlanders in Knothole!" Yelled the hedgehog.

"That's just it Sugar Hog! Didn't yal' notice his arm? It looks like he got stuck in the Robotocizer!"

Everyone looked and noticed that he was _indeed _just like Bunnie. Sally stood up.

"Ahem...Well I think this may just be one big misunderstanding so let's see if we can sort this out and figure out what's going on. You tell us what you're doing here and in exchange, we don't keep you prisoner. Sound fair?"

Ed and Alphonse nodded.

**Sorry about the cliffie. I was in a hurry to get this up. Review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own FMA or Sonic Satam.**

Author's Note- The one that helped me do the first chapter is 'Shelby the Hedgehog'. Thanks Shelby!

**Chapter 2**

Everybody was gathered in a small hut. Sally stepped up.

"Let's get this underway. Let's start with everyone's names. My name is Sally Acorn."

The blue hedgehog stepped up.

"My name is Sonic."

The walrus stepped up.

"My name's Rotor! Nice to meet ya!"

Next up was the twin tailed fox from before.

"Hi! My name is Miles but all my friends call me Tails!"

A coyote in a blue coat stepped up.

"Bonjour. Pleeze call me Antoine."

Finally the rabbit stepped up.

"Howdy Sugar! My name is Bunnie Rabbot. Just call me Bunnie, 'kay Hun?"

Now it was Ed's turn.

"My name's Ed Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric."

Al nodded and said,"It's very nice to meet you."

Sally cleared her throat. Everyone looked over at her.

"Well now that we're all acquainted I think it's time to ask some questions. First of all, what are you doing in Knothole?"

Ed didn't want to reveal anything about the Gate so he replied," We were walking through the Forest and took a wrong turn somewhere. So pretty much we ended up here on accident."

_"Well, it's not a COMPLETE lie since we really did get here by accident." _He thought to himself.

Sally gave Ed a hard look like she was trying to detect the lie and continued,"Next question. How did you get those robotic limbs without becoming Robotnik's minion?"

Ed grimaced,"I lost some of my limbs a long time ago and my friend made these replacements for me. Nothing more to it."

Sally was about to ask him how he lost his arm and leg but decided against it when Bunnie's situation popped into her head causing her to think,_" If it hurt that much to get her arm and legs Robotosized then I'm sure it would definitely bring up some bad memories to ask him about it."_

Sally seemed fairly content with this information and looked at Ed one last time before saying,"I think I have all the information I need and based on what you told me I don't there is any harm in you staying around here. That is, as long as you help out around the village."

Alphonse sighed in relief knowing that he was safe and said,"Thank you very much Your Highness. We would be honored to live in the village. In fact, do you need anything fixed? Me and my brother can most likely help."

Alphonse heard someone tapping on his armor causing him to look down and see Tails holding up a storybook that had alot of it's pages falling out."Can you fix this for me? It's my favorite bedtime story."

Alphonse reached down and took the kit's book before examining it and saying," If it's got all the pages then there's no problem. It DOES have all the pages right?"

The fox beamed and happily replied," Yep! I've been really careful with it and making sure I didn't lose any of them."

Alphonse took his chalk out of his chestplate and began to draw an intricate transmutation circle on the ground before saying,"Now make sure that you don't touch this circle while I'm using it or you could lose something important." He set the book in the center of the circle and pressed his hands on it causing blue sparks to jump around the book.

At this point pretty much everybody in the room was thinking ,_'What in the world is he doing!?' _Unless you count Tails who was just watching in amazement as his book slowly fixed itself. When Alphonse was finished, Tails was looking at his storybook which, thanks to Al, looked brand new!

Rotor looked at the Elric brothers with awe. "How did you do that?!"

Ed shrugged,"What do you mean? It's just Alchemy."

At this point everyone had shocked and confused expressions on their face. Sally stepped up and cleared her throat before asking," What do you mean Alchemy? It looked like a magic trick to me."

Alphonse looked over and explained," Alchemy is the science of understanding something, breaking it down, and rebuilding it into something of equal value. Here's an example." Al took a look around and found a stone paperweight. He then put it in the circle he made earlier and turned it into a miniature, cow-shaped statue."What I just did was I figured out what elements were in the paperweight, broke it down into mollecules, and put it back together using the same things that I started out with. Another example is turning Lead into Gold. They both have the same elements, but they're put together in a completely different fashion. With Alchemy you could literally turn Lead into Gold. That is the law of Equilvalent Exchange."

Sally looked out the window and saw the sun setting. She turned to the two Alchemists and said,"It's time turn in for the night. You two can stay in this hut tonight. Someone will be here in the morning to wake you both up for breakfast. Good night." She turned around and left with everyone else leaving the brothers alone.

Ed made himself a makeshift mattress out of some things around the room and laid sown to go to sleep. "Night Al."

Alphonse sat in the corner and said,"Goodnight Brother."

**What do you think? I worked hard on this and had to skip breakfast to finish it by today so I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. **

If the Elric brothers thought their return home was going to be soon, they were sadly mistaken. What they originally thought was going to be a day or two quickly turned into a week.

In that time they began learning more about the situation they had been thrown into. This world's technology was far more advanced then their own, personal electronic machines that could hold thousands of files of information.

Simple and pure genius. Metal humanoid creations called "robots" that could perform services that would normally be hard if not impossible for humans with the ability to see a living creature's body heat. Incredible, even when they wanted to kill you.

Today in Knothole, there was going to something that would change it forever...

**Chapter Three- Half Brother's Resolve**

{In the conference hut}

"We need to send someone to investigate!"

"No! We need to Take care of this problem before it takes care of us!"

"You're BOTH wrong! I say-"

Ed huffed. He had been part of this discussion for over an hour, but all the arguments were getting to him...

**-SLAM-**

Everybody stopped arguing to look over at Ed, who had slammed his hand on the table so hard, that it cracked. He took a deep breath.

"Now, Since we are all at a loss about what to do, Maybe we should go back over what exactly the problem is...Princess, would you do the honors?"

Sally nodded and cleared her throat. "As I've said before, we have gotten reports of something large and dangerous living in the Great Forest. Nobody knows exactly what it is, but whatever it is, it seems to vanish when someone spots it. The real mystery, which worries me, is the fact of it's size. Apparently it's easily 1/3 of the size of knothole, so it can't possibly be living in the forest undetected. What we need is for someone to go on a reconnaissance mission to find any clues about it."

"Thank you Sally. Now If I might say something, I am willing to go look around, but I will need someone to help guide me around."

There was some muttering between the Mobians in the room before,"I'll do it!" Everyone looked around to see Tails coming out of his hiding spot.

Sally shook her head,"No Tails, I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous."

"But Aunt Sally! I know the forest better than anybody!"

"Tails, I'm sorry but-" Sally started to say before getting interrupted by Ed.

"It sounds like a good idea to me."

Sally just dropped her jaw,"Edward! You can't possibly think that it would be safe for him! You're chasing after an unknown creature! What if something happened?"

Edward just shrugged in response."The way I see it, he can fly, he's light, he knows his way around, and if I somehow end up getting into trouble, he can get back here faster than anybody else, since Sonic is going to be gone until tonight."

Sally tried to come up with a response to that, but to no avail. She swallowed and gave up." Okay, fine. But he MUST NOT get involved in any dangerous situations. Agreed?"

The Alchemist looked down at the fox. "What do you say Tails? Do you think you can stay out of trouble?"

The Fox beamed at him. "Yeah! Don't worry Aunt Sally, I can do this!" Ed grinned and looked around the room to see what everyone else thought of the plan.

Just from the looks on their faces, it was pretty obvious that just about everybody there was either nervous, scared, or glad that the problem was going to be solved.

Ed grinned. "Okay, it looks like we've got a plan. Now, I'll get on the issue tomorrow morning. I need some time to get everything that I might need."

**{Deep in the Great Forest}**

"Where the hell am I!" Somebody yelled at the top of their lungs. As it turns out, the voice was coming from a teenaged boy wearing purple shorts an what seemed to be a tube top. However, his attire wasn't the oddest thing about him. He also had green hair that branched out in every direction, slightly reminiscent of a palm tree.

"He continued through the woods, ranting as he went.

"I can't believe this! _First_, I get sucked into this crazy world by some stupid light. Then I get captured by some egotistical tub of lard and his machines. But when I finally get away, I get lost a friggin _Forest_! GAAAAH!"

He turned and kicked the nearest tree, falling onto the forest floor. He lied there for a few minutes before he noticed something. The soil was damp. Thoughts ran through his mind.

"_It hasn't rained in over a week, so if the dirt is wet... There must be a river nearby!" _He got back up and took off at top speed looking for water. However, he didn't realize that with his current path, he was going to end up running into the one person that he had hoped to never see again.

_**_**__**Author's Note**__**_**_

_**Hey everybody, I finally updated. I promised I would, and there you go. It would have been up a bit sooner, but I had some difficulties with my keyboard.**_ _**If you want to request something for a later chapter, PM me or something and I'll let you know if I can do it. See you later! Shippo Out!**_


End file.
